Bubble Pop
by Links6
Summary: Stein has found himself a new hobby, it's no less disturbing though... crack!fic


_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters or themes! Also... the song... heheheh, not mine. FANfiction only!_

_AN1: The song is: Bubble Pop by Hyuna! Give it a listen!_

_AN2: As always, expect a good measure of out-of-character-ness... I try to keep them as in-character as possible, but meh. Enjoy the crazeh!_!

.

.

.

**_Bubble Pop_**

.

.

It wasn't often that classes were cancelled for the afternoon, but Maka was determined to make the best of it. She planned a whole afternoon for her and Soul, but right now she was searching for the person in question. She'd searched the quad, the music room, even tracked down Black Star and Tsubaki to ask if they'd seen him. But, it looked like Soul had somehow just disappeared throughout the day.

Luckily, before she could really get worried, she spotted Soul and... her... Dad? That can't be a good thing. EVER.

Both of them were peering stealthily into Professor Stein's office, intently focused on whatever was going on in front of them.

Just to be on the safe side, Maka silently walks up, only to get spotted by her Weapon Partner.

"I was wondering where you were! Come check this out!" Soul whispers excitedly, a huge grin on his face.

Spirit was in full smiles as well, pulling his beloved daughter closer for a moment and nods towards the door, "You're going to love this!"

"Huh?" Maka tilts her head, wondering what on EARTH could be in Professor Stein's office that could be so enthralling. "What? What're you guys looking at?" she asks.

"Don't freak out, Maka," Soul says, a silent mirthful giggle showing on his face and shoulders.

After everything they'd been through the past year, what could be worthy of 'FREAKING OUT'? ... "What am I going to freak out about?"she asks, leaning over Soul's shoulder to get a good look... of... WHAT.

_No... this was not happening... no, no, no, no, nooooooo~ this is worse than a curse from Medusa!_

Professor Stein was listening to some pop song, the quirky notes and upbeat drumline filling the air with a really girly sounding song. Of course, any person is privy to whatever music choice they desired, but Professor Stein was taking it one step further.

He was rolling his hips... popping his shoulders... _singing along to the lyrics! SINGING!?_

His movements were measured, calculated, perfect to the choreography of dance moves playing on the screen in front of him... even the prancy walk the girls do, he matched them exactly! With the womanly swing to his hips!

Right now, Soul was almost purple in the face, desperately smothering his laugh with both hands.

"Oh oh oh oh oooohhh~" Stein sings along, swinging his hips to side in a very un-professor-like manner, his hands on his desk and posing for a moment before moving on to the next move.

_"What the~_"

Maka froze up when Stein suddenly turns around, afraid that he spotted them because of her. Which meant, they were about two seconds away from being dead meat.

Only, he didn't. He was doing some shoulder shakes and running his hands through the air, singing along still. "Bubble bubble pop POP!"

The white haired professor suddenly turns back the screen and quickly backtracked the video on the computer, he studies the video for a moment, "Oh, the right leg goes first," he says, turning back to his previous position and restarts the dance with over exaggerated hip-swaying walks.

His head suddenly snaps towards the door, spotting them.

All three froze, now completely freaked out and pretty sure their imminent death was upon them.

"Good afternoon, if you wanted to come in, you could've just knocked," Stein says non-chalantly, walking back to the screen and pausing the video. Not a trace of embarrassment on him. It actually looked like THIS was a normal routine for him.

"Oh, um... Stein... You started dancing?" Spirit spoke up, internally accepting his face of being sacrificed to Stein's impending wrath. His tears started welling up in his eyes, thinking: 'At least my darling Maka would see my sacrifice for her! Don't worry, Maka! Daddy will protect you!'

"How did it look?" Stein suddenly says, completely flabbergasting the trio, "Marie told me to learn how to dance... she says it will help with any internal stress."

In another universe, the three who'd been spying on their usual stoic Professor might've keeled over from a heart-attack right then and there.

"Oh..."

Stein smiles sweetly and points to the paused video on the screen, "I think the energetic music really helps as well," he says and rests his hands on his hips, completely satisfied with his progress in the field of k-pop dance, "I try not to dissect the steps too much, Marie requested I simply try to 'copy them'... all things considered, I think I've improved".

But, to the three observers. It just meant one thing: Dance just turned into another form of killing for the Meister Academy.

.

.

.

_**I hope you enjoyed it! This was such a blast to write! It was so much fun to think of all the weird hobbies Stein could take up to take his mind off the madness and get some stress-relieving into his life! **_

_Please drop me a pm or review if you liked it!_


End file.
